No Other
by Ramii KY
Summary: Hanya rasa ingin tahu seorang Kim Yesung diatas dorongan seluruh member Super Junior kepada magnae evil yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi lebih tenang dan menjadikannya berada dalam keadaan yang tak diduganya.


**No Other**

 **Genre** : Romance, Humour (maybe)

 **Pairing** : Kyusung

 **Cast** : All Member Super Junior

 **Desclaimer** : God, They Parents and SMEnt

 **Rating** : K

 **Warning** : This is Yaoi (Boy x Boy) content.

 **Note** : This Fanfiction just Repost from Facebook group.

 **Summary**

Hanya rasa ingin tahu seorang Kim Yesung diatas suruhan member Super Junior yang lain karena diamnya magnae evil secara tiba-tiba yang membuatnya berada dalam keadaan yang tak diduganya.

 **Happy Reading^^**

Sebuah kepala bermahkotakan surai sewarna jelaga nampak menyembul dari balik pintu bertuliskan 'KyuMin Rooms'. Seseorang didalamnya nampak tengah sibuk dengan PSP hitamnya diatas ranjang bersandar pada headboard. Hanya suara berisik dari tombol yang ditekan dan backsound gamenya sebagai pengisi ruangan sunyi itu. Tanpa berbasa-basi sang pelaku yang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung duduk diatas ranjang berhadapan dengan sang dongsaeng yang bermain serius atas benda perseginya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. siapa member yang paling kau sukai ?" pertanyaan polos bernada penasaran dan to the point –ciri khas sang hyung- terdengar dari sepasang bibir plum milik sang art of voice Super Junior –Yesung-, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Eh, maksudku.. kudengar ada salah seorang member grup yang kau sukai. Siapa yoeja beruntung itu ?" lanjutnya karena berpikir orang yang ditanya merasa tersinggung dan tak ada respon.

"Yoeja ? maksud hyung member boygrup atau girlgrup ? lagipula jangan terlalu percaya gossip murahan seperti itu." tanyanya dengan alis yang mengkerut. Setelah itu ia meneruskan pekerjaan yang menurutnya lebih penting dari pada menjawab pertanyaan ambigu hyung yang menurutnya unik itu. Bermain game.

Hanya suara berisik dari benda bernama PSP sebagai pengganti keheningan yang ada.

"Kau mengerti maksud hyung bukan Kyu ?-"

". . ."

"-member Super Junior yang kau sukai." Ucapnya dengan suara mencicit ragu untuk melanjutkan karena sang magnae tak juga memberi atensi padanya.

Tanpa sang hyung ketahui magnae dengan julukan evil tersebut mengembangkan seringainya saat sang hyung tak melihat karena sibuk menunduk. Tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan.

"Kau tau dari mana Yesung-ah ?" tanyanya dengan kadar ketidak sopanannya yang tinggi dan sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit.

Dan pukulan telak dikepala menjawab pertanyannya.

Dilihatnya sang hyung –dengan sesekali meringis sembari mengelus bekas pukulan cinta hyungnya- yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan kepala yang dipalingkan, jari yang saling bertaut –selalu dilakukannya jika sedang gugup atau malu- (dan sekarang hyungnya itu sedang merasakan keduanya), dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya lebih lebar. Tak sabar untuk semakin menggoda sang hyung kesayangan.

Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk bersender dikepala ranjang sembari memainkan benda berisik kesayangannya –yang sudah ia matikan khusus untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan hyungnya- dengan sang hyung yang duduk didepannya dengan masih tak bersuara.

 _'_ _Apa yang aku harapakan dan pikirkan ? sadar Kim Jong Hoon. Dia dongsaengmu dan magnae evil menyebalkan.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati yang malah terlihat seperti ia sedang menggerutu dengan alis yang menyatu. Dan Kyuhyun menikmati tingkah unik hyungnya itu.

Sempat menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdehem untuk membalikkan suasana yang sebelumnya hening malah berubah menjadi _gloomy_ menurutnya.

"Panggil aku hyung Evil.. lagipula aku hanya mendengar dari Kangin-ah soal masalah itu, bahkan pasangan monyet-ikan itu tau. Heenim hyung bahkan mengumumkannya dengan suara keras-keras dan teukie hyung berbisik-bisik dengan volume besar bersama sungmin-ah dan wookie, Siwon sendiri ia menggerutu dengan ekspresi wajah berubah-ubah, Shindong entah kemana aku tak tau. Kau tau bukan jika mereka sangat berisik ? hingga membuatku.."

"bertanya langsung padaku atas dasar suruhan mereka karena mereka berpikir kau 'hyung' yang paling dekat denganku ? begitu ?!" ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan hyungnya dan anggukan cepat sebagai jawabannya.

Pantas saja ia mendengar suara berisik dan teriakan melengking dan bahkan suara langkah kaki bergerombol dibalik pintu kamarnya. Kilatan bergairah –untuk mengusili hyungnya- terpancar dari matanya. Satu ide jahil terlintas dikepalanya.

Menghela napas –karena kepolosan dan kebodohan kyungnya yang mau menjadi pesuruh dan dibohongi- kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" ujarnya to the point. Tidak sopan.

Matanya tak lepas dari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit membuka –karena Yesungnya masuk tidak menutup rapat pintunya- dan terdengar bisik-bisik dari para penguping diluar sana. Melirik kembali kearah sang hyung yang memandang heran padanya dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus karena hyungnya itu seolah tak mendengar suara ribut yang lain dan hanya terfokus kepadanya. Dan ia menyeringai senang karenanya.

"Mereka bilang, -member yang lain bilang jika mereka ingin tahu soal ciri-ciri member yang kau sukai itu Kyuhyun-ah." Ujarnya disertai semburat merah dipipi chubby itu yang entah disadari atau tidak oleh pemiliknya.

Dan Kyuhyun manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"Baiklah jika itu yang ingin seorang Kim Yesung ketahui-" sebelum sebuah kepalan tangan mengenai kepalanya ia menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Bukan aku Kyu~ tapi mereka." Dan ia membenarkan kalimat awal Kyuhyun barusan.

"Oke. Member yang lain ketahui dan kau, aku akan menjawabnya" ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

Sebuah tatapan intens ia rasakan menatapnya dari sepasang onyx kelam dihapannya. Kyuhyun memulai deskripsinya.

"Ia yang saat berumur empat tahun, setiap sepulang sekolah akan menekan bell rumah tetangga dan lari sebelum tertangkap." Kyuhyun menyeringai mengucapkannya. Dan seseorang dibalik pintu merinding mendengarnya.

"Bukannya itu cerita sewaktu Donghae kecil ?" ungkapnya yang berupa pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan dengan alis bertaut lucu. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dalam hati.

"Aku juga senang saat ia mengucapkan kata 'Stay healty' degan tangan terkepal ke udara."

"Itu bahkan kata-kata yang selalu Donghae katakan sebelum perform. Apa kau menyukainya Kyuhyun-ah ?" Tanyanya dengan alis memicing tajam yang terlihat lucu.

Tanpa peduli tatapan hyungnya ia melanjutkan. "Jangan memotong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai berbicara Yesung-ah., kau mengerti ? dan jangan memukulku terus." Ucapnya cepat saat melihat tangan hyungnya melayang kearah kepalanya, hendak memukulnya lagi.

"Baiklah.. dan cepat katakan." Ujarnya tak sabar.

"Ia pernah menjadi pekerja di Pom bensin dan kena marah appanya akan hal itu." Semua pasang mata dibalik pintu menatap ngeri kearah sang visual grup. Membuat Kyuhyun memperlebar seringainya.

"Ia juga pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo."

"I, itu.. Si,Siwon-ah Kyuhyun. Kau menyukainya juga ? astaga.." tanya Yesung dengan kedua tangan ditangkup dikedua pipi chubby nya, shock dengan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ssssttt… bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak memotong ucapanku ?"

"…"

"Oke.. aku lanjutkan. Ia member dengan julukan appa digrup, memiliki mata eye smile yang manis saat tersenyum. Dan juga.. salah satu member dengan predikat 'ember bocor'-"

Pasangan kamar dari namja berjuluk _Racoon_ itu mendengus geli dan menepuk pundak roomatenya yang shock disebut manis oleh magnae evil itu pelan. Memberi semangat.

Terdengar gumaman seperti 'jadi tipe mu seperti itu Kyu' dari hyungnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan.

"-Ia hyung yang hobby make up dan pandai memasak, yang ingin memiliki sifat sama sepertiku, penyuka buah strawberry dan susu strawberry juga hyung yang mudah tertipu, ia juga selalu mengubah gaya rambutnya dan merupakan hyung favoritku, menyukai nasi goreng kimchi, ia hyung yang maniak pada warna putih, memiliki arti nama yang berarti 'spesial' didalamnya dan berasal dari keluarga dermawan dan murah hati dengan gigi kelinci dan aegyo nya yang manis dan imut walau begitu ia seorang yang ahli martial arts." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari sang hyung manisnya yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Dengan pandangan tak percaya dan seolah terkejut dan suara yang gugup Yesung akhirnya bersuara. "J. Jinja ? jadi semua member adalah tipemu ? bahkan Kangin-ah yang kekar, Wookie-ah, Teukie hyung, Heenim hyung yang bermulut pedas dan yang lainnya juga adalah orang yang kau sukai ?"

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai lebar saat pandangan tak percaya ditujukan sang hyung kearah dirinya. Dan ia semakin yakin jika member dibalik pintu pun –sebagai penguping setia- juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama. Shock atas jawaban anehnya barusan.

"A, Apa kau tidak menyukaiku ?- ?" pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibir Yesung setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat. "-maksudku, kau bahkan tak menyebutkan sedikitpun hal tentangku. Apa kau membenciku ?" pandangan penuh rasa ingin tau dan kecewa tertuju padanya.

"Benarkah ? aku yakin sudah menyebutkannya." Menarik kembali seringainya yang sempat luntur barusan. Ingin menambah rasa penasaran Yesung-nya.

"bagaimana.. jika ia memiliki julukan yang sama sepertiku, menyukai olahraga dan menjadikan matematika sebagai pelajaran terakhir yang disukai."

'Wookie juga memiliki julukan evil sepertimu.' Sebuah gumaman terdengar dari sang hyung. Kyuhyun dibuat tersenyum karenanya, menggantikan seringai yang perlahan menghilang.

"Ia juga takut hantu."

'Donghae-ah bahkan lebih parah dariku.'

"Memiliki kepala yang besar.."

'Kau menghinaku ?'

"Seorang yang unik karena dapat merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat."

Tak ada jawaban atas pernyataannya barusan. "Ia juga seorang yang memiliki 'touching syndrom' menurut Shindong hyung."

Bisik-bisik dibalik pintu mulai terdengar kembali. Dan hening melanda keduanya dan pendengar dibalik pintu.

"Kyu.. kau tak menyebutkan soal Shindong-ah ?" satu kedutan imajiner besar bersarang dikepalanya atas pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir hyungnya setelah beberapa saat hening meliputi mereka. Dan mereka yang dibalik pintu terjungkal komikal mendengarnya. Gemas dengan sifat hyung yang menurut mereka kurang pintar itu.

Padahal barusan sudah tercipta suasana romantis –dan doki-doki- menurut Kyuhyun. Yesung-nya dengan pipi yang bersemu, wajah yang tak menatap kearahnya, bibir yang mengerucut lucu karena menggerutu dan posisi duduk yang terkesan malu-malu . Ia yang melihat sang hyung saat melontarkan kalimat tanya barusan hanya dapat menelan salivanya gugup. Dan senyuman tulus tersungging dibibirnya.

"Apakah aku harus menyebutkan perihal Shindong hyung sementara ia sudah bertunangan ? kau mau aku ditimpa tubuhnya ?" jawab Kyuhyun sembari meringis ngeri membayangkan tubuhnya ditimpa oleh badan besar hyungnya.

"Kau bahkan tak menyebutku hyung sementara pada yang lain memanggil hyung." Sebuah protesan lolos, bahkan Yesung sudah lupa untuk memukul kepala dongsaengnya itu karena tak memanggilnya dengan sopan.

"Apa kau mau berhubungan dengan orang yang lebih muda darimu ? maksudku, itu karena aku adalah magnae digrup ini. Tentu saja mereka hyung-hyungku. Aku tak ingin menyebutmu hyung karena aku tak mau orang yang aku sukai adalah hyungku sendiri. kau mau incest ?-"

Sebuah pandangan tersirat akan kekecewa diarahkan padanya. Kyuhyun yang telah merubah posisi duduknya yang awalnya bersender dikepala ranjang kini mulai duduk berhadapan dengan hyungnya.

"-ah, ani. Aku tak menyukaimu." Dengan nada main-main ia berucap, dan binar kecewa tadi telah berubah menjadi tatapan terluka. Kyuhyun sudah sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh Yesungnya. Dan sebelum Yesung berkata apapun Kyuhyun sudah melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Aku tak menyukaimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Haruskah aku mengatakannya untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu ?. aku tak ingin memanggilmu hyung karena aku ingin orang yang aku cintai tak menganggapku dongsaengnya sebagai orang yang harus dilindungi. Aku ingin aku yang melindungimu, menjagamu, dan menjadi orang yang kau anggap pantas disisimu. Bukan sebagai dongsaeng, magnae, tapi sebagai aku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Onyx didepannya membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya merengkuh tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Yesungnya dengan sepasang iris berkaca-kaca menatapnya, bibir merah menggoda yang digigit pemiliknya, serta tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis. Kyuhyun bahagia akan reaksi itu.

Dengan perlahan ia mengajak Yesungnya untuk berdiri, dengan posisi masih sambil berpelukan.

"Tapi Kyu. Aku bahkan tak seperti Donghae-ah yang selalu memberi semangat, tak seperti Siwon yang memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo, tidak suka susu strawberry seperti Eunhyuk-ah dan Teuki hyung, aku bahkan tak hobby memasak dan tidak memiliki eyes smile yang manis seperti Wookie dan Kangin-ah, juga tak bisa martial arts dan keluargaku bukan dari keluarga dermawan dan rendah hati. Aku tak sesempurna mereka. Aku hanya hyung yang aneh, dengan kepala yang besar dan jari yang kecil." Kyuhyun merasa jika kaus dibagian dadanya basah oleh air mata hyungnya. Tanpa isakan yang terdengar. Ia yakin jika namjanya adalah namja yang tegar.

"Sssstttt… aku tau. Tapi kau adalah namja yang kuat. Hyung yang menyayangi dongsaengnya. Tapi aku tak mau jadi dongsaengmu, aku ingin jadi namjamu. Kau paham ?" dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya ia mengangguk yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku tak butuh seorang yang sempurna. Aku menerima kekuranganmu dan berjanji akan menjadi kesempurnaan untukmu. Jika kau takut hantu aku akan menjadi hantu untuk menjagamu. Aku juga menyukai pipi chubby meronamu." Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat dikening Yesung lembut.

Dan dengan sebuah isyarat mata, ia menyuruh para penguping dibalik pintu kamarnya untuk masuk kedalam, seperti terhipnotis 'member dibalik pintu' itupun masuk perlahan dengan cengiran lebar dan wajah menunduk malu dan sebagian sudah berlinang air mata karena haru. Yesung cengo melihatnya.

Perlahan ia melepaskan rengkuhannya dan berlutut –seperti pangeran yang melamar kekasihnya- dengan Yesungnya yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Menerima kekurangan Kim Yesung dan akan menjaganya sebagai seorang namja sejati. Melindunginya dan menjadi sandarannya sebelum ia terluka dan saat menangis. Jika Cho Kyuhyun melanggar janjinya, ia bersedia untuk menghilang selamanya. Dan apakah Kim Yesung, anni.. Kim Jong Hoon menerima tawarannya sebagai seorang kekasih dan pendamping hidupnya ?" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangan saling bertaut dengan tangan Yesung dan Sebelahnya lagi memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan sebuah cincin tersemat didalamnya.

Pasangan langka, ikan-monyet sudah berpelukan sambil menangis, Kangin yang merangkul sang leader –keduanya tersenyum bangga entah karena apa-, Sungmin serta Ryeowook yang menutup mulut mereka karena terharu –sembari memegang spatula-, Siwon yang menggerutu cemburu, dan Heechul yang tersenyum menatap mereka.

Tak ada jawaban dan hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban. Memasang cincin dijari manis namjanya. Karena Kyuhyun tau, namjanya tak membutuhkan janji yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dan cukup dengan perbuatan yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Jika janjinya tak terpenuhi, ia akan menghilang seperti janjinya. Karena namja sejati tak akan melanggar janjinya.

Sebuah pelukan dan ciuman lembut ia arahkan kearah bibir plum menggairahkan sang terkasih yang telah lama ia nanti. "Aku tak membutuhkan janjimu tuan Cho, tapi aku akan menantikannya." Bisik Yesung dengan mata sembab setelah tautan bibir diantara mereka terpisah.

Yesungnya memang menggemaskan.

Dengan dahi yang berkedut, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tatapan tajam kearah para member yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Usiran non verbal ia arahkan pada member yang lain dengan tak sopan.

"Ne Kyu.. sejak kapan mereka masuk ?" Kyuhyun cukup menepuk jidatnya dengan pertanyaan polos tak tau tempat dari namja yang sekarang menjabat sebagai namjachingunya itu. Cukup dengan mereka ada untuk saling melengkapi Kyuhyun bahagia akan itu. Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan namjanya pun, Kyuhyun yakin jika namjachingunya itu tau. Ia hanya terlalu polos akan hal itu.


End file.
